The Captain's Knight
by Zenkx
Summary: Years after destroying Trabia Garden, Seifer Almasy returns to the fallen school, not to finish the job of it's destruction, but to help rebuild it. But he soon realizes that with the hlp of the Trabian Captain named Meiou, Seifer could be rebuilding some
1. Chapter 1

"I will not allow this!"

Raijin and Fujin jumped at the sudden sound of Seifer's voice. They both looked at the blond-haired mercenary as he continued to fume.

"What do you mean I shall be transported to Trabia Garden! I am one of the Discipline Committee of this institution! Why the hell should I be shifted?"

Headmaster Cid looked at him sternly, "Now, Seifer. As head of the Discipline Committee, I had expected better manners from you. Such outbursts are certainly uncalled for."

Seifer growled a bit but shut up as he stood up straight again and faced Edea, "Matron, please. I grew up here… this is my home. It may sound sentimental but I want to stay here for as long as I can…"

Edea's dark eyes looked at him with pity. Seifer may act like a man, but still, there are some times that he may act like a boy. "I know how much you love being here, Seifer… I know how you feel. But still, Trabia Garden is deeply in need of leaders like you. And I admire your strength and courage, that is why I want you to help in rebuilding Trabia. Many of the students there are starting to act lazily… and I think you can be a big help in finishing the work."

Seifer cursed inwardly, "Then why don't you send Squall? He's a leader."

Cid shook his head, "He is a leader… but he is also a SeeD. He still has his own work to do."

Fujin could see Seifer muttering and she strained her ears to hear what he was saying. She realized what he was saying was, 'I should have passed that stupid exam with Squall…'

Edea stepped down from where she was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are a wonderful soldier, Seifer… but as you have done so many times, you have failed the exams and the pre-requisites. I am offering you the chance to take them both by helping in the reconstruction of Trabia. There is nothing to lose, Seifer… but there is certainly something to gain."

Fujin looked at Edea and asked, "US?"

Raijin took the second notion and asked, "Yeah… what about us, ya know? We don't wanna be separated with Seifer, ya know?"

"SEIFER. POSSE." Fujin said, gazing at him with a worried look on her face.

Cid coughed and said, "I am sorry, Raijin and Fujin… but both of you will be transported to Galbadia Garden…"

They looked at each other and Fujin asked, "WHY?"

"Galbadia Garden is also in need of new leaders." Edea explained, "I can find no other people to do it better than the both of you. Especially you, Fujin, as your strength and intelligence can overcome those of a man."

The silver-haired girl blushed and said, "THANK YOU."

Cid mentioned to the door, "I will accompany you to Galbadia, but I must return soon."

Raijin looked at Seifer and said, "Ya watch out there, ya know? Ya don't know what going to happen, ya know?"

Seifer pat him in the back and said, "Yeah, you too. Don't disappoint me there, you hear?"

Raijin nodded as Fujin came forward and looked at him worriedly, "CAUTION."

Seifer smiled at her, "Yeah, you too. Be careful…"

Fujin's eyes looked longingly at him before she suddenly rose herself up and kissed him on the cheek, "GOODBYE…"

Seifer's blue eyes stared at them as they both walked away. Edea smiled at his expression, "I can see that Fujin likes you very much…"

He shrugged at he turned to his Matron again, "Matron… do I really have to do this?"

Edea came to him and put a hand on his shoulder as they started to walk towards the door, "Seifer… I am sorry you have to be separated from your friends. But you must realize that after all that has happened, do you think you need to have a punishment of some sort? You left the garden without proper permission, failed exams frequently, and even got your sparring partner into trouble. Must I continue of your other faults?"

He shook his head, embarrassed at his past mischief and idiocity.

Edea smiled at him and turned him so she can see his face, "Seifer, I would not be doing this if I knew it would do you no good. Please…"

He sighed and nodded, "Very well, matron. I shall do my best…"

Her smile brightened as she said, "Thank you, Seifer…"


	2. Chapter 2

Seifer sighed in frustration as he looked around the shabby Garden. Several students ran to and fro, rebuilding the structures and doing other things to rebuild their fallen school. He looked around and said, "I never knew I had done all this damage… I must've killed a lot of people…"

He walked towards a student as he asked, "Hey… I'm looking for the one in charge here. I'm the student from Balamb Garden they asked for…."

The student he asked looked up at him and smiled as he pointed, "Go talk to Captain Seishiro. Just go to the infirmary…"

He nodded as he went to the infirmary, which was marked by a big red cross on one of the tents. He opened the flap and looked around.

It was filled with sleeping and wounded students on the beds, with the wounded ones moaning in pain. A couple of nurses were flitting about, seeing to the moaning ones and checking their vital signs. One of the nurses passed him and he caught her elbow. She turned to him and he gasped.

She was almost close to his height, and she was far more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. She had sky blue eyes with gold glasses, framed with black lashes and brows that now wore a confused expression. She had a heart shaped face, framed by silver locks that held a nurses cap. A perfect nose and strawberry lips completed the ensemble.

"Uh… can I help you?"

The girl's melodious voice made him snap from his reverie and he stammered, "Uh… I'm the guy sent from Balamb Garden. I'm supposed to talk to some guy named Shiro…"

The girl smiled as she said, "I see… can you wait here a moment please?"

He nodded and she mentioned to one of the nurses. The nurse nodded and soon another nurse came into view to replace the silver-haired girl.

The girl turned to him again and said, "Please follow me. The office is this way."

She turned to her left and Seifer had no choice but to follow her. They went outside and made their way to another tent. As he closed the flap, the girl removed her white apron and nurse's cap, revealing her SeeD uniform, her braided silver waist length hair and her sword underneath. She smiled at him and made a salute, "I am Meiou Seishiro, SeeD Captain. I am currently in charge in the rebuilding of Trabia Garden. And you are?"

He made a salute and said, "Seifer Almasy. I was sent here by Headmaster Cid…"

She sighed in relief, "Thank goodness! I have been waiting forever to have someone like you. I believe Headmistress Edea gave you an idea of what to do here…"

He nodded.

She smiled, "May I see your credentials, Mr. Almasy?'

Seifer leaned over and presented his papers as she put on her glasses. She scanned them over and her brows knit in a worried scowl. She looked at him, and he felt as if she was looking for some signs that he was a trouble-maker. She put her glasses aside and said, "I can see that you are one of the students who are troublesome to the Garden…"

He shook his head, "I can see that they even write that in the files…"

She looked at him intently, "I must warn you, Mr. Almasy, that I will not tolerate incompetence here. I will give orders as needed, and disobedience is not an option. There is a certain reason you are brought here. So I hope that what ever that reason is, you will show it in an appropriate way. It may sound foolish, but as the leader of the rebuilding, my orders are absolute. Disobediences have a corresponding punishment. I expect everyone to follow… and that includes you, Mr. Almasy."

He smirked to himself. _This girl thinks I'm that stupid… we shall see soon._ He kept his thoughts to himself and simply said, "Understood."

She scanned his face again before nodding, "Everyone here has a job to do, so I'll assign you to your corresponding responsibility." She scanned the papers again, "Since you were a member of the Discipline Committee, I might as well assign you to ours."

Seifer scowled, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Simple enough. You search our grounds, looking for sleeping or lazy students. Any action that disobeys our code…" Meiou took a small folder from her desk and gave it to him, "Our terminals are not functional yet, so you might as well read this. These are the rules of Trabia Garden, and the sanctions needed when faced with a violation. Read them carefully."

Seifer read a page of the folder and said, "So, whoever I see that disobeys the code is sanctioned, am I correct?"

She nodded, "If needed, yes. Now, I am sure you are tired. Your room is on the third floor of our dorms… since it was the only section of the school that wasn't severely destroyed…"

He smirked, "Did you see how it happened?"

She sighed as she stood up and lifted the flap of her tent, "The day Trabia was destroyed? Yes, I saw everything. From the moment the missiles hit our Garden to the moment some of classmates died. I saw everything…" She turned to him, "Everyone is working hard to rebuild our home, Mr. Almasy. And though you are not from this Garden, I hope you will work just as hard to rebuild it."

Seifer acted as if he was reading the folder but he just hid his smirk underneath.

Meiou scowled at him and said, "Mr. Almasy."

Seifer looked up and saw that she was becoming irritated with him. Her look wiped the smirk off his face as he answered, "Yes… Captain Seishiro."

Meiou's brows rose for a while before she opened the flap and left.

As soon as the flap fell, Seifer smirked again as he read the folder. But as he read one of the rules, his smirk faded. _You call this sanctions?_, he thought, _Well, since I am here, might as well… 'bend' the rules a little…_


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Meiou looked up from the plot she was repotting when a group of students came rushing from the dorms. She looked around her, only to notice that all of the students became uneasy and scared. She wiped her hands on her apron before removing it. She followed the spot the students were rushing to and soon witnessed the scene. She whispered, "What the… devil?"

"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on the bench! It's just that I am sick and…"

"Enough excuses!" Seifer shouted and pointed his gunblade on the sweating student, "You know better than to sleep here. You're disobeying the rules of this institution. Give me push-ups right now!"

The student continued to sweat as he shook his head, "I told you I can't! I'm sick!"

Seifer smirked, "You dare defy the Discipline Committee!" He yelled as raised his gunblade to hit the student.

But the sword never came down as a sheathed sword blocked its descent. Seifer looked at the hand who held the sword and his eyes clashed with sky blue eyes.

"I will not allow you to do this, Mr. Almasy. This is not included in our contract."

He withdrew his weapon and Meiou lowered hers. He scoffed, "I saw this bozo lazing around. I did what I had to do."

She scowled at him as she went to the student. The boy shivered but she smiled at him to calm him down, "Its okay… I'll just check your temperature." She felt his head and she nodded, "You have a fever. Somebody bring him to the infirmary. The nurse will take care of him." Another Trabian student and nodded and carried the sick boy to the infirmary as she turned to Seifer, "He really is sick, Mr. Almasy."

He scoffed again, "I thought that rebuilding the garden is your main goal. But how can you rebuild when everyone here is just hanging around?"

Her blue eyes flashed, "Our students are just as important as rebuilding. Besides, I believe that violence as a punishment is not allowed in Trabia… except in rare cases."

He noticed that her stance widened a little. He laughed, "Don't tell me you're going to punish me for my… rash behavior?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Punish you? Of course not. As I said, violence as a punishment is not allowed in Trabia. I'll merely teach you… a lesson."

Seifer raised his gunblade, "I don't need a lesson… _Captain."_

But instead of charging, Meiou raised a hand and mentioned to him, "I think you do… Mr. Almasy."

Seifer smirked again as he launched his attacks but his smirk quickly faded when he noticed that she was avoiding all his attacks. He had been slashing like crazy but she avoided them all in a swish of silver hair and rose's scent. He gave a loud growl and smashed his blade downwards destroying the concrete in the process and spreading dust into a cloud. He thought he caught her, but gasped when he felt a cold blade press to his neck. He looked to his left to see Meiou, smirking and aiming her _kodachi_ at his neck.

She smiled, "You're a very powerful fighter, Mr. Almasy, but not as fast as me. Consider yourself removed from the Discipline Committee. I know more students appropriate for the job. You are now reduced to Rebuilding Committee. And since you ruined this walkway, take it as your first job." Her smile faded as she added, "Rebuilding Committees don't fight, so I might as well take this."

She flipped her sword and slashed the gunblade, making it fly to the air before landing to her hand. Seifer gasped at the action and he seethed inside.

She looked at the blade before swinging it to her shoulder, "You can get it back when you are worthy to have it again." She smiled again as she sheathed her sword, turned and started to walk away.

Seifer growled in anger and tried to punch her from behind, but she simply ducked and made a sweep kick, making him fall to the floor. He fell heavily to the dirt and when he looked up, Meiou was aiming his own gunblade at his neck.

Meiou bent over, still aiming the blade at his neck, "Be careful, Seifer… I didn't get my title as Captain for nothing."

He lay panting on the concrete as she turned away again. He was so tired from attacking her and he finally collapsed on the concrete. A student stood over him and gave him a shovel saying, "Captain Seishiro- one point. Almasy… nada."


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening when Seifer finally straightened from his job of fixing the concrete walkway. He felt sticky and hot from all the sweat and dust clinging on his body. He had removed his coat a little after starting his work, but still he had started sweating like a pig. He wiped the sweat off his face with a hanky as he finally took his tools and placed them on the wheelbarrow. Then after throwing one last loathing look at his work, he took his coat and started to roll the stuff away.

It was quiet already, with most of the students asleep. The Discipline Committee were making their nightly rounds, but they already knew what he was doing. He continued to walk in the darkness, looking at the destroyed shrubbery and incomplete buildings. As he stored the tools and wheelbarrow on the tool shed, he scoffed and wondered what people still find in the place.

"…Its hopeless."

A tiny, sobbing voice caught Seifer's attention and he looked around to see who it was. He noticed that he was near the cemetery, so he immediately crept up on one of the rose shrubs and peeked through its leaves.

Meiou kneeled on one of the graves, the one with a leather jacket hanging from it. She touched the ground for a while and said, "It's useless, Kazuya-. I don't know if I'll be able to handle this by myself. There are only a few students here and the reinforcement don't help at all. I feel so hopeless…" She sobbed, "I just wish you were here. Only you can give hope to all these people." She giggled a little as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Actually, there's someone here who is just like you. His name is… Seifer Almasy."

Seifer perked up as she mentioned his name.

She shrugged as she brushed a leaf away from the tomb, "He's cold and callous… a major pain in the bottom, that's for sure. He acts like he knows everything, like he's the captain instead of me. He threatens everybody, swishing his blade around, and acts like he's some hotshot when all he is just a forced help. He can't even cement a walkway properly."

He seethed underneath and he clenched his fist in anger at her words, but he continued to listen to her as she shifted her legs.

"But I can see inside that he can be a great leader. He's brave, strong and he has guts, I'll tell you that. All he needs is the proper training. Maybe that's why Matron put him here..."

Seifer's blue eyes widened at her words.

"Seifer… is just so – I don't know – arrogant. He's so much like you in so many aspects." She laughed as she said, "It's just too bad you weren't able to meet him. You would've liked him a lot!" Then just as laughter subsided, she started to cry. "Oh, Kazuya… I wish you didn't die."

Something in Seifer's heart pinched him so hard that he actually blinked in pain. To see her cry was something that hurt him, even if he considered her as one of his enemies. _I see… so she lost someone here. No wonder she wants to rebuild it so bad._ He thought, _Then I'd better leave her here. Besides, I still have work tomorrow._ He started to back away when he accidentally stepped on a branch. It made a cracking sound and he held his breath when he saw that Meiou turned.

"Who's there!" She cried, as she unsheathed her sword.

Seifer sighed when he realized he had been found. He lifted the branch and he showed his face, "It's me…"

Meiou's eyes widened before she turned abruptly. He could she that she was trying to dry the tears on her face and straighten her uniform. He smiled a little, _So… lost your composure, did you?_

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Seifer came forward and stood by the headstone. "I just finished my job. I was putting the tools back to the shed." He mentioned to the headstone. "So, this is the Captain's big secret, eh?" He cocked his head and read the engraving, "Kazuya Murasaki… died on the day of the bombing? I see… did he die from being hit by a debris or from being trampled from running in panic with the other students?"

A loud smack rent the silence of the night as Meiou's hand came down hard on Seifer's cheek. He realized he had hit a nerve and wanted to hit her for it. He was about to raise his fist at her when he saw something that immediately made him stop.

Meiou stood beside him, her eyes flashing in anger. But her eyes were filled with tears and several of them fell to her cheeks. He stopped breathing for a second and put his fist down.

"Kazuya died protecting me!" Meiou shouted in anger and hurt. "He was the first to realize that the rockets were coming towards us! He saved all of us! He saved me! You have no idea how much sacrifice he did for our Garden!"

Seifer shifted uncomfortably. He realized that he was a sucker for tears and decided to apologize for his own sake. "I… I'm sorry."

Meiou cursed as she turned away. "Your apology is useless, Mr. Almasy. Your words had already done damage…"

She was about to walk away when a hand grasped her arm. She looked up to see Seifer clinging to her.

"Please… accept my apology." He swallowed hard as though the words he was about to say was hard for him. "I didn't know… I had no idea. I didn't mean to mock his bravery. It's just that I… didn't lose anyone when Balamb was bombed…"

"That's because they were able to escape. Unlike us…we had to face it head on." Meiou hugged her shoulders, "We had no idea…"

Seifer swallowed again, "I'd like to know how it happened… how he died."

Meiou sat down on a nearby bench as she said, "When we learned that the rockets hit Trabia's center, we tried to save everyone who wasn't near it. But as we were doing that, I found out that one of the junior students were trapped under a burning building." She looked at one of the buildings and sighed, "I was able to guide the student out, but a gas tank blew up and trapped me inside the fire. I cried for help… and Kazuya helped me. He realized that another gas explosion was about to happen." She buried her face in her hands, "He came inside the fire, shouting orders to the others. And when he was inside, he embraced me just in time the gas tank blew up. He was burned to a crisp, and I wasn't. By the time it was over, he was dead and I was left with scars to remind me of his death…"

Seifer's heart ripped into pieces as he whispered, "Meiou…"

But she wasn't able to speak anymore as she started to sob uncontrollably. Seifer had no other choice but to try and comfort her by running his hand on her shoulder. But as her thin shoulders shook from crying, he embraced her to stifle the action. He tried to soothe her with his words. "Hush now, Meiou. It's going to be okay. I'm here… I'll help you if I have to…"

Meiou realized what he was doing and she smiled to herself. But as Seifer's warmth and scent enclosed her, the fatigue, sadness and heat of Seifer's body lulled her to drowsiness. She whispered, "Thank you… Seifer…" before promptly falling to sleep.

He looked over his shoulder to realize that she was asleep. He looked at her and he smiled to himself. "You know… you look kind of cute when you're sleeping like that and not holding my gunblade at my neck." She didn't answer so he shifted her between his arm and body, took off his coat and gingerly placed it on her shoulders. Then checking her weight, he lifted her to his arms and carried her. The Discipline Committee had been more than helpful to show him her room.

In one of the tents was her bed, and he laid her down on it carefully. He realized that she had clung on his coat like blanket, so he decided to leave it with her. Then before he could stop himself, he gave her a quick peck on her cheek. She shifted on her sleep, but she never woke. He smiled to himself, "Now I know your secret, Meiou… and I'd be more than willing to keep it for you." He turned and left the flap, but not before leaving one of the roses he plucked off the rose bush and placing it on her vase.


	5. Chapter 5

Seifer looked up the sky to see the darkening clouds cover the sun. The wind had picked up its strength and it speed as he watched the clothes line near the tents flutter with newly washed laundry. He kept looking up and watching the skies, as if looking for trouble.

"What are you looking for, Mr. Almasy?"

He looked down to see Meiou gazing up at him. A serious expression covered her face and he swallowed to answer, "Just looking up the sky. I think there's a storm. Better warn the others…"

Meiou also looked up and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, as if she was smelling the air. Seifer watched her as the wind ran through her hair and made her even more beautiful. He blushed when he realized he was actually staring at her. Then a scowl appeared on her forehead, "You're right… There's the scent of water in the air. I'll go and warn the others."

Seifer nodded and she turned to him, with a smile on her lips. She blushed a little and he thought how about cute she was when she was like that. "Mr. Almasy… Seifer… I'd like to thank you for… what you did last night. I am… really grateful."

Now it was Seifer's turn to blush, "Ahh… It's nothing. I just thought you needed my help."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she said, "You know, for a mercenary, you certainly know how to deal with things like my problem…"

He waved her words off and continued to do his job on the concrete walkway. "Nah, it's nothing… it's a part of the job description."

"What? Be my knight in shining armor?"

Seifer stopped moving when he heard her words. _Knight,_ he thought, _After what I have done to this place, I feel like a murderer…_

"Seifer, are you alright?"

He perked up at the sound of his first name on her lips. It sounded wonderful, coming from those red lips of hers. He looked down at her again, seeing the genuine concern on her eyes and the wind playing at her long unbound hair. He smiled warmly, with no trace of his smirk and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. You'd better warn the others about the storm."

She nodded, "Yes, I'll go now and…" She raised her hand and he saw she was holding out his coat that he had left with her last night, "Here's your coat back."

She smiled again as he accepted it. She turned to leave and Seifer watched her walk away. He held the coat to his chest, but he smelled something weird with it so he brought it close to his nose. His eyes widened at the scent that filled his nostrils.

It smelled like warm air and sunshine, as if it was washed earlier. A faint scent of lavender and roses mixed with it, and he guesses that it was probably Meiou's scent. He kept sniffing the scent of her in his coat, before finally sighing and turning back to work.

The wind howled outside his windows as Seifer lay on his bed in the dorms. As he had thought, the storm came directly after an hour that he had told Meiou. Everyone was brought immediately inside the tents and dormitories, and he was getting bored. It seems that the rockets also blew up their Training center. So he had nothing to do but lay in bed.

Seifer sighed as he stared up the ceiling, watching the lights play with the shadows and the occasional lightning flash through the shadows. He had so much to think about, but currently his only thought was of Meiou.

Meiou… she is just so beautiful and graceful that he even came to the point that he wanted to become good just to have her. He had never met anyone so strong-willed and skilled and brave altogether. He never found that on Rinoa, which may be why he never liked her as much as he like Meiou. Rinoa never had her bravery, her strong-will, her gentle and graceful movements, her scent even her body.

He cursed inwardly, _damn! Why should I be thinking about this now? I never thought about women before! Why should I start now?_ He thought as he rolled to his side, _But actually, I never met anyone like her. Does this mean that I'm… in love?_ He closed his eyes and sighed, _She called me her 'Knight'… it's weird but it feels really good to hear that coming from her… I just wish I could be her real Knight…_

Seifer opened his eyes just in time for him to see a shadow pass through his window. He looked out to see someone run across the yard, carrying a small bag. He squinted in the darkness only to find that it was actually Meiou. He cursed as he took his coat and went off.

Meiou gasped as she begun to rummage around the ruins of the old Infirmary. She found a small vial and read its label, but she cursed when she realized that it wasn't the medicine she was looking for. She continued to rummage again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Meiou looked up to see a shadow above her. She tried to see who it was and was surprised when a flash of lightning lit the sky and revealed the man to be Seifer.

"I… I'm looking for an old potion here." She managed to gasp out, "I found some of it here before. One of the junior classmen is sick and is in need of the medicine I'm looking for. It's here somewhere…"

Instead of answering, Seifer got down to his knees and also started looking for the potion. She smiled as she also got down and started looking for the vial. She looked around, let out a hoot of joy and raised the missing vial, "I found it!"

Suddenly a lighting bolt came in contact to ground, hitting one of the trees nearby. It started to fall down on Meiou and all she could do was scream and hope a miracle would happen. She covered herself with her arms in a futile attempt to shield herself.

It darkened a little but was surprised to see that she didn't get crushed by the tree. She lowered her arms gingerly and she looked up to see Seifer above her.

"Me…Meiou…"

She gasped at the condition he was in. He was carrying the tree by himself on his back, his arms and legs widespread around her body to prevent it from squashing them both. She could see the pain and agony he was in, as a small trickle of blood came from a wound on his forehead and the heavy weight of the tree almost crushes his body.

"Oh, my God… Seifer…"

Seifer's face matted with dirt and sweat as he tried to keep himself up. "Meiou… go. Get out of here… while you still can!"

She shook her head, "No! I won't leave you!"

He cursed again, "Dammit! Please just go! Get help if you can! Just go!"

"No! I can't!"

"I can't hold on any longer, Meiou!" He cried out again, "I can't hold on! Just go! Please! I can't protect you much longer!"

Meiou's eyes filled with tears, "Se… Seifer…"

He looked at her with his ocean blue eyes, "You called me… your knight. And a knight swears his loyalty… to a lady." He smiled a little, but a trace of pain can be seen in his eyes, "If I can protect you… just this once in life, I'd do it. Because I swore my loyalty to you…my lady…"

She continued to sob then, "No… Seifer… please don't… I need you…"

An ironic smile played about his lips, "I know you do… and I do too. That's why I'm protecting you."

Meiou's blue eyes watered with tears again, but she raised herself up and kissed him fully on the lips.

If it hadn't been for the tree on his back, Seifer would've gladly embraced her. She kissed him deeply, her tongue exploring his mouth. He let himself go and replied her affection in earnest, but she stopped and pushed herself off the ground. "I'll be back for you, Seifer… please hang on…"

He nodded, shocked yet pleased at what she had done, and she took off to a run as she left to get help.

His strength is finally failing, but he kept himself up. Her kiss affected him more than he had thought, as he felt as if he was slowly but surely regaining his strength. Unfortunately, as the minutes dragged on, he felt the cold starting to enter his body, and he felt himself weakening from the wet cold rain and exhaustion. He waited long enough for some students to lift the tree off him by casting a 'Float' spell on it and pulling him out.

Weakened and bleeding, he submitted himself to the care of the Trabians. He was aware of the medicine being applied to his body, the cure spells cast on him and being dressed in a hospital gown. He was also aware that he was getting cold and nauseous. And even he had a little sense of consciousness, he knows that he was getting a high fever. His throat was getting parched and he felt himself slipping to the darkness.

"Meiou…" he was able to whisper.

A shadow came up to his line of vision and he struggled to open his eyes. His lips lifted to a smile when he saw who it was.

"You have proven yourself worthy, Sir Knight…" Meiou said as she ran her hand to his hair, "Thou shall have thy rest, for the sake of thine body. And when thee wakes, his lady shall be there to meet him…" Then as she had done before, she placed her lips on his for a soft kiss.

Her lips were the last thing he could feel when he finally fell asleep… tired, aching and feverish from his ordeal. And as the darkness lulled him, a thought came to his head and made him even more determined to live.

At last… I am a Knight… worthy of a lady… 


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that Seifer became aware of was that a hand was holding his. He opened his eyes gingerly, only to see that it was already night. He looked around, recognizing the hospital tent and finally seeing the owner of the hand that held his.

"Meiou…" he whispered.

The woman he called looked up in surprise and she smiled brightly, "Seifer! You're okay!"

She stood up and embraced him, and he was glad that her scent was the first thing he smelled, her body the first thing he held, and her voice the first thing he heard. She pressed to him tightly and he sighed in relief, for now he knew his ordeal is over.

Meiou settled herself on the chair she had been occupying and smiled at him, "Thank God you're alright. I thought you were going to die of fever. It was just so high. I didn't think you would survive. You had a high fever for three days!"

Seifer smiled weakly, "Mercenaries don't die that easily." He coughed and he realized his throat was parched, "Water, please."

She immediately got a glass of water, "Slowly now, I don't want you to choke." When he finished she smiled again, "You know what? There're some people waiting for you. They've been here ever since I told them what happened…"

He raised his eyebrow and said, "Who?"

"What's up, Seifer?"

"SEIFER!"

He looked to the door and saw both Raijin and Fujin at the door. He smiled brightly at the sight of his friends and said, "Hey! You're here!"

The two came to his bedside, "Yeah. We got here as fast as we can, ya know?"

Fujin nodded and also smiled, "SQUALL. ASSIST."

Raijin nodded to and translated, "Yeah, ya know. Squall told us to use the Ragnarok, ya know. It was faster than the trains, ya know. We left as soon as we heard about what happened, ya know."

Fujin turned to Meiou and she offered her hand, "FUJIN. GRATEFUL. THANK YOU."

The taller man also turned to her with a grateful smile, "Yeah… thank you."

Meiou blushed as she accepted Fujin's hand, "Yes… well… it is us who should be thankful. Seifer has been very helpful in the rebuilding of Trabia." She shifted uncomfortably as she said, "But I believe I still have something to do. So please entertain him. If you need anything, I'll be in the tent with a red cross." She smiled sweetly at Seifer, "Don't overexert yourself, you hear?" And with that she left.

Fujin settled herself on Seifer's bedside while Raijin occupied the seat Meiou sat earlier. Seifer looked at both of them, "Well, how's Galbadia?"

Raijin waved a hand, "It's okay now, ya know. That guy… uh…"

"IRVINE KINNEAS." Fujin supplied.

"Yeah! He took over with Quistis on Galbadia Garden, ya know. We're the Discipline Committee there, ya know."

Fujin shook her head, "DIFFERENT. WITHOUT YOU."

The other man turned to him, "What about you, ya know? How have been doing here, ya know?"

Seifer shrugged, "Pretty good. The people here are nice… and if they weren't, then I'd be dead."

"ACTIVITIES?" Fujin asked.

"Ahh… nothing much. I was in the Discipline Committee too, but I sort of got reassigned to the Rebuilding Committee. So I've been helping with the roads and stuff."

Fujin smiled, "GOOD. ROADS. BEAUTIFUL."

Raijin nodded a second, "Yeah. The roads look good ya know?" His face got serious as he asked, "It was kind of different when you blew it up with Galbadia's rockets, ya know? I thought everyone lost hope on this place, ya know."

"DISASTEROUS." Fujin added with a sorrowful look on her face.

Seifer shrugged again as he settled his pillows on his back, "I thought the same thing too. I really can't imagine that I did all this stuff… blowing up Trabia and all…"

"Seifer…?"

The three posses turned to the door to see Meiou standing, her eyes registering anger, disbelief and abhorrence at the same time, "You… didn't…"

Seifer tried to stand up and said, "No, Meiou! Please let me explain…"

Meiou's eyes closed for a second and when they opened, Seifer saw that she wore the same cold expression she wore when she first met him. "There is no need, Mr. Almasy. I have heard enough." She took her arms from behind her to show him that she was carrying his gunblade, "I had come to return this… and to tell you that you will be returned to Balamb."

His eyes widened even more at her words, "Meiou! Please!"

She turned a deaf ear as the turned to Fujin and Raijin, "Please take Mr. Almasy to your aircraft. I shall be writing a letter to your Headmaster to approve of Mr. Almasy's re-admittance to Balamb Garden and to explain that our contract is to be dissolved."

Seifer tried to speak, but Meiou cut him off by saying, "Enough words are spoken. Please leave today, if possible, as not to disturb the rebuilding. I bid you farewell, Mr. Raijin… Ms. Fujin."

"Meiou, please… hear me out…"

Meiou turned her flaring blue eyes to Seifer, and he saw that though she was trying to be cold, the tears standing on her eyes defied her, "As for you, Mr. Almasy…" she said as she tried hard to regain her composure, "I would order you to please stay off Trabia Garden's property… for both our safety." And with that she left, leaving Raijin and Fujin puzzled and Seifer crushed and depressed.


	7. Chapter 7

Seifer sat on the cafeteria, swirling his food around his plate as Fujin and Raijin looked around for violators. Fujin spotted Zell Dintch, who was once again running for his favorite hotdogs.

"THERE. ZELL DINTCH." Fujin said.

"Yeah, Seifer! Let's go get him." Raijin added.

Seifer pushed his plate aside and said, "You guys go ahead, I'm not in the mood."

Fujin's blue eyes looked at him concerned, "WHAT'S THE MATTER?"

He lifted his hands on his head and ran it through his hair, "I don't know… I've been feeling weird lately."

Raijin and Fujin looked at each other as their friend continued to brood. Finally, Fujin stood up, "SEIFER. FOLLOW ME. WE NEED TO TALK."

She started to walk away and Seifer stood up. She turned to Raijin and said, "STAY."

Seifer and Fujin walked to the elevator and got on in. When it stopped to the second floor, Seifer realized she was taking her to the balcony.

When they got there, Seifer immediately leaned against the railing, "What do ya want to talk about?"

"MEIOU."

He turned to her and he noticed that she wore a strange expression on her. He sighed, "Well, I'm here to listen… since I have nowhere else to go."

Fujin also leaned on the railing and said, "SEIFER… IN LOVE?"

It was question that he couldn't answer so he stayed silent. Fujin continued to watch him and when he didn't reply she sighed, "Seifer please… answer my question."

He looked at her and he realized she was talking seriously. He hadn't heard her speak like that since she tried to take him back from Ultimecia. He swallowed, "I don't know… I think I do…"

"Then… why don't you try to approach her if you love her that much?"

He looked up to the sky and said, "She hates me… she knows that I bombed Trabia, that I killed everyone she knows… that I killed her fiancé."

Fujin walked to the nearby bushes and picked a flower from it, as if she was lost in thought. Finally, she sighed and turned to Seifer, "Here's a flower, if you really love Meiou, throw it off to the air but if…" She seemed lost for words, "If you love… me, then… give it to me."

Seifer looked at her increduously as he held the flower in his hand. Fujin smiled tenderly at him, "I have loved you for the longest time, Seifer. I was more than willing to do everything just to have you. But if your heart hungers for someone else, I have no choice but to let you go… because I'm willing to do anything for your happiness. In a way, your happiness is enough to make me happy…"

He looked down at the flower and leaned on the railing again, thinking his decision. Fujin watched him, waiting for his verdict. Finally he sighed and let the flower fall down from his palm, making it float in the air outside.

"I'm sorry, Fujin." Seifer apologized.

He looked at her and she smiling at him, "It's alright, I understand." She shook her head, "But also understand what I am saying. I was more than willing to do anything for you… to see you happy. If you really love Meiou, then you should do the same. You may have done something wrong to her, but if you feel that all you want is her happiness, you should show that you are more than willing to make sacrifices for her… like I had done."

Seifer continued to lean on the railing then suddenly, he turned to Fujin and embraced her, "Fujin… I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

Fujin hugged him back for a second before she pushed him away. "ALRIGHT. GO TO MEIOU…"

He smiled down at her as he brushed a lock of her hair off her face, "But remember, you're still my posse… you and Raijin."

She smiled and handed the keys of the Ragnarok to him, "GO. SHE'S WAITING."

Taking the keys from her, Seifer kissed her forehead and went of to a run, leaving Fujin behind. It was a few minutes more when she finally kneeled and started sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

Meiou was planting roses around the graves of the cemetery, since some of the tombs still don't have any flowers on them. She had donned a dress and her apron, with her hair loose.

"Meiou! Meiou!"

She turned as one of the Trabian Students came to her gasping. She wiped her hands on her apron as she stood up, "What's going on?"

"There's a… fight!" The student managed to gasp out, "Between a Galbadian soldier and Balamb Student! I… Recognize the Balamb guy…"

She nodded as she took her sword from a nearby bush, "Who is it?"

A smile came up the students face, "It's… Mr. Almasy!"

Her eyes widened at the words as the student came up and dragged her to the place where the fight was happening.

Luckily, the fight was already over. The Galbadian soldier was bleeding and beaten, and the cloaked victor raised him by the collar and seethed, "I know what you're up to… so I'd advice you not to continue." He smirked as he added, "I am no longer a puppet for Galbadia. I am now a Knight of Trabia." He threw the soldier to the ground and pointed the blade to his neck, "And as a Knight for Trabia, I will fight for my friends and colleagues… so if you don't want to die yet, leave now!"

The Galbadian raised himself up, "Don't you tell me about Knights! Only a few months ago, you called yourself a Knight for Sorceress Adel and Ultimecia!"

A few gasps came from the Trabians but he reassured them by saying, "Being a knight for a Sorceress is a boy's dream. I am a man…a man can change his plans… and his choices." Then he smirked, "I have sworn my loyalty to another Lady… Meiou Seishiro."

Meiou's gasp was drowned in the joyous cries of the Trabians as Seifer raised his gunblade in the air in a cheer for Trabia. The Galbadian, seeing he was given a chance to live, fled immediately. Seifer saw this and shouted, "And stay out of the Trabian property! Galbadian scoundrel!"

"Seifer…?"

He looked behind him to see Meiou, wearing a sundress with at sword in her hand. The dress and the sword contradicted each other, but the beauty she possessed at that moment made the two fit perfectly. Remember his own words, he kneeled down and bowed, "Your Knight has returned… my lady."

She came forward, shocked as she whispered, "Why are you here?"

"I have a pledge to fulfill… and a lady to protect." He looked up to her and took one of her hands, "I know I have done an unforgivable thing against you… but I am more than willing to do anything to make it up to you… and to Trabia."

He tightened his hold to her hand as he said, "You told me your story about Trabia… I think it's only fitting that I told you mine." He sighed as he looked down to the ground, "Yes, it's true. I did work for Adel, Ultimecia and Matron when she was possessed. I thought I was doing that because it's my duty, my dream… as a Sorceress' Knight. But it kept getting worse and worse… I didn't end up as a Sorceress' Knight. I ended up as a torturer, a liar… a murderer. My dream turned into a nightmare… a nightmare so horrifying, I had to go back to my sanctuary just to get away from it." Then he looked back down to Meiou, whose eyes were beginning to water, "And then I met you… You who was so determined to save everyone's life and do whatever is necessary to give them happiness. I never saw such bravery and determination as I had seen in you. And that's when I realized that… if there's something worth saving… worth protecting… then, it would be you."

She still didn't believe what she was witnessing so she asked again, "Why… did you return?"

He shrugged, "That's simple. Because I like the people here. Because I like Trabia. Because I love snow and…" He smiled as he stood up, "I love the Captain."

Meiou looked at him, shocked yet happy at his revelation, but couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth. Seifer took her hand to his chest and gazed at her eyes, "I love you, Meiou. And if I have to be your knight until I die, I would do it. For now I know I can only be a true knight if I can protect the only girl…" he shook his head, "Woman… that I can call my love…"

Meiou's eyes watered with tears but she clung on him, embracing him with his heart and arms as she finally sobbed out her confession, " I love you too… Seifer!"

Seifer crushed her to him as she rushed to his embrace. But before she could kiss him, he asked, "Uh… Meiou? May I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Who is Kazuya to you?"

She looked at him seriously as she answered, "Kazuya? He's my friend… But that doesn't matter now, because I know… somehow… that he has forgiven you, as I had."

And with that, the knight was finally granted his lady's favor. And amidst the cries of the Trabian students, only the laughter of the former mercenary and the words of love of the captain floated among the rest.

OWARI NO DA!


End file.
